Goals of the project are to demonstrate that reading current literature by nurses, as well as physicians, can have a direct effect on patient care and that documented evidence of such reading related to patient care situations can provide a truly meaningful basis for continuing education credit requirements. Major objectives will be: a. To identify patient management problems on a hospitalwide basis utilizing results from medical and nursing audit procedures. b. To develop and deliver literature packets for nurses, as well as physicians, on topics suggested by the aforementioned audit identified problems. (AIP) c. To review charts of current and/or recently discharged patients for documented evidence of reading. d. To ascertain from accrediting authorities the acceptability of Documented Reading as a basis for awarding "top-level" credit for nurses' and physicians' Continuing Education credits. e. To assess factors which favor or impede achievement of these objectives after consultation with behavioral scientists.